1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to switched-mode power supply circuits for television receivers.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Switched-mode power supply circuits are used in television receivers to provide main operating power and stand-by power to the various circuit in the television receiver. A particular type of switched-mode power supply circuit provides stand-by power using a burst mode of operation. Although power consumption during this stand-by burst mode is low, there is still an appreciable amount of power being consumed. Thus, the television receiver also includes a main power switch for terminating all power to the television receiver when a user anticipates that the television receiver will not be used for a significant period of time.
This main power switch is usually in the form of a mechanical switch which is bulky and expensive.